


The Princess And The Pilot III: Love Day

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Princess And The Pilot [3]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Challenges, Champagne, Chocolate, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Community: Wonder Woman Love Challenges, Dancing, Dinner, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flowers, Food, Het, Holidays, Jewelry, Prompt Fic, Restaurants, Romance, Roses, Series, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana is curious about Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lacy Hearts And Cupids

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Dates Of Completion: February 1, 9, 2008  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: February 11, 12, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 2605 + 932 (Total: 3537)  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [2008 DCU Fic/Art Valentine’s Day Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/149072.html) and for the February Prompt (Aphrodite) for the [2008 Wonder Woman Love Fic/Art Calendar Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/wonderwomanlove/12530.html). :) Also, even though chocolate is not the main focus of this story, it’s got its little role, so fits the [2008 DCU Fic/Art Chocolate Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/108658.html), too. Three for the price of one! ;)  
> I used quite a few of the Valentine Prompts. :)  
> I’ve also decided to collect all my Steve/Diana stories that take place early in their relationship under the title [The Princess And The Pilot](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/tag/the%20princess%20and%20the%20pilot). The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve pulls out all the stops for a traditional Valentine’s Day.

_Moonlight ‘n’ roses,  
And all good things,  
You are my love,  
My heart sings!_

**Steve’s Classic Victorian  
Valentine Card To Diana**

“Steve, what is this Valentine’s Day?”

Steve looked at the beautiful Amazon sitting at the end of the couch, dressed in jeans and a low-cut red sweater. Her Wonder Woman tiara sparkled in her dark hair. She had developed a fondness for the comfort of jeans. She held out the magazine that featured a fancy red-and-white cake and the words _Valentine’s Day_ emblazoned on the cover.

He smiled and set aside his book. “Well, there’s two schools of thought on it. The first is that it’s just a manufactured holiday designed to sell greeting cards, chocolates and jewelry.

“The second is that it’s a nice holiday to acknowledge love in all its forms: romantic lovers, parents and children, siblings, close friends.”

Wonder Woman’s eyes lit up. “Love Day!”

Steve chuckled. “What?”

Wonder Woman smiled as she scooted down to Steve’s end of the couch. 

“It is what we call Love Day on the Island. It is a special day to honor Aphrodite by acknowledging love for others.”

“Ah, that sounds very similar.”

“Yes, gifts were exchanged, too, and of course, love was made.”

Steve laughed. He wasn’t sure if he would ever quite get used to the openness of his beautiful lover.

“Love was made, hmm?” His blue eyes sparkled. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

“Mayhaps.” Her eyes were sparkling, too. “Shall we celebrate a little early?”

Steve kissed her, then as he pulled back he said, “We shall.”

& & & & & &

They lay curled up together under silk sheets, then she turned over and he opened his eyes.

Wonder Woman stroked his hair. “What school of thought is yours on this Valentine’s Day?”

He smiled. “Would you like to experience a traditional Valentine’s Day, Angel?”

Her face lit up. “I would!”

He kissed her gently. “Then set aside February 14th on your calendar.”

& & & & & &

It seemed that his Angel was very interested in the North American version of the holiday. She informed him one night that the custom of Valentine cards in the United States had started with an enterprising woman named Esther Howland, whose father had opened a book and stationary store in Worcester, Massachusetts, and from which she sold her paper-and-lace cards beginning in 1847. She had been inspired by a card sent to her from England, and the Victorians had loved the idea.

She was very pleased that a woman had been so industrious in an era that did not encourage female businesswomen, and Steve delighted in her enthusiasm for the story. He mentally noted to purchase a flowery Valentine’s card with Victorian styling, his eagerness for the holiday growing, too.

He loved seeing his Angel happy.

& & & & & &

Luckily there was no big emergency for either of them as the big day finally arrived. Steve had taken his assistant, Diana Prince, to lunch, and had given her a small gold pin in the shape of the stylized letter ‘D’ as a token of friendship in the spirit of the day. She had been nearly overwhelmed, stuttering that she had nothing for him, but he had sincerely said her friendship and loyalty were more than enough.

She was pretty, though she had to wear her hair pulled back in a military manner, and thick glasses almost hid the beauty of her eyes instead of enhancing them.

His half-formed suspicions about her remained tucked away for now. He had researched her record and it was spotless and stretched back to her enlistment, as it should. She was different from the other Diana he knew and loved, but there were the similarities…

He has shrugged off his thoughts, then, because they all had their secrets, and when the time came to reveal them, they would.

For now he made sure his buttons shone and his uniform was crisp, and his gifts were in the small bag he would carry to the restaurant. He waited at his apartment for his date, since Wonder Woman did not tell him where she hung her tiara when she wasn’t spending the night here. He knew that she had a room at the new JLA Headquarters, the Hall of Justice, but whether or not she had a regular civilian apartment was something she hadn’t mentioned. Yet.

Steve was careful. Their relationship was so new and ‘Man’s World’, as she called it, often bewildering to her. He was her guide to this strange new world and he hoped he was giving her a balanced picture. He was well aware of his society’s shortcomings and tried not to gloss them over when he explained things. 

He was also worried about coming off like some typical arrogant male, a sure way to drive his Angel away. He had to have some brashness and a dash of machismo as a fighter pilot, but he didn’t think he was a jerk like so many men he’d met over the years, especially when it came to dealing with women. He considered himself a fair, considerate person, and had always treated women with respect.

He nearly jumped as the doorbell rang, and he hurried to open it.

His jaw nearly dropped.

He was very aware of his Angel’s beauty.

He never ceased to be amazed by it.

Wonder Woman stood in the doorway in a stylish white gown, a white silk wrap around her shoulders. She wore long white gloves and silver sandals, and instead of her usual golden tiara, she wore a diamond tiara in her dark hair. A diamond bracelet adorned her right wrist, her hand clutching a white beaded evening bag with a silver clasp.

“Come…come in,” Steve said, and she smiled as she stepped into the apartment.

Steve kissed her on the cheek, the faint fragrance of jasmine pleasant as she smiled and said, “Your flowers, m’lady.”

He presented her with a spray of yellow roses.

“They’re beautiful, Steve.” She inhaled the scent. “Though I am curious. Are they not usually red on this holiday?”

“Usually.” He filled a crystal vase with water and she slipped the roses into it. “Red roses are symbolic of romantic love, and yellow of friendship.” He squeezed her hand. “I think we enjoy a friendship as well as a romance.”

Her eyes were soft with love. “We do.” 

They smiled at one another, then Steve said, “One more thing.” He walked around the counter and produced a heart-shaped box, laughing at the look of delight in her eyes. His Angel had swiftly become addicted to chocolate in her short time off the Island. She eagerly took the box and took off the lid, breathing deeply of the rich scent. She picked one up and offered it to Steve, who ate it from her hand, her fingers brushing his lips. 

“Thank you for this…!”

“…food from the Gods?”

She laughed and ate a piece, sliding the lid back on. He glanced at the clock and said, “Time to go, Angel. I managed to get reservations at the hottest restaurant in town.”

“Excellent.”

Steve placed the vase on the kitchen counter and they were ready to go.

& & & & & &

A murmur swept through the restaurant as Wonder Woman and Steve appeared. Steve was very proud of his beautiful date, and escorted her to a table behind the maitre d’. He held her chair for her and she accepted with a smile.

He sat down opposite her and approved of the candle in the small jar in the middle of the table, the maitre d’ placing large menus at each place setting. They were seated by a window, and the stars were shining brightly. Perfect!

When their waiter approached, he filled their glasses with water and asked if they needed more time. Wonder Woman said, “No, I believe I am ready to order. Steve?”

“I am. Go ahead, Princess.”

She smiled and said, “I would like the salmon, please, with side dishes of rice and mixed vegetables.” 

“Very good, madam. And you, sir?”

“Swordfish, and baked potato with mixed vegetables, too.”

The waiter nodded. “Will you be having any wine tonight, sir?”

“Champagne.”

“Very good, sir.”

Wonder Woman’s eyes sparkled as he left. “Champagne?”

“It’s customary on Valentine’s Day.”

She looked around at the tables occupied by other couples, pleased to see a table with two women and another one with two men. “So this holiday is not exclusively heterosexual?”

“Well, some people would like it to be,” Steve said as he unfolded his linen napkin and placed it on his lap. “But it’s for all lovers, really.”

Wonder Woman nodded her approval. Steve knew that her prior sexual experiences had all been with women, coming from an island of one gender. He felt himself lucky that she seemed to enjoy having sex with him.

He reached into his bag and drew out a red envelope. “A little offering, Angel.”

Diana was delighted as she took the envelope and opened it, revealing a lovely Victorian confection of a card, complete with lace and cupids and heart. The old-fashioned verse was just like the style of the Victorians, and Diana laughed in pleasure. She handed him a red envelope as well, and he grinned at a different version of the Victorian classic card.

“Thank you, Angel.”

Her eyes twinkled mischievously. “You are welcome, Steve.” She tapped her card. “Aphrodite would like the depiction of Eros.”

Steve laughed. “Is he really a cute, chubby baby?”

“Sometimes.” She seemed very amused. “He is, what I believe you call, a brat. At least some of the time.”

Steve shook his head fondly as he set aside the card, wondering what a turn his life had taken as he was discussing Cupid, er, Eros so nonchalantly with his girlfriend…who knew him personally!

She removed her gloves, her iron bracelets covered in a silver metal tonight. She slipped her diamond bracelet over her silver one. “I was very lucky. It was my shift tonight at the Hall of Justice, but Superman said he would take it.” Her smile was knowing. “When I was leaving, Batman was arriving with food that did not appear to be restaurant take-out. Wherever his home is, he has an excellent cook.”

“Ah.” Steve was delighted with this tidbit of information. He had always suspected that more than mere friendship existed between the Man of Steel and the Dark Knight. This was no proof of anything one way or the other, but his instincts were sharp.

He had experience, after all. Early in his career, he and Hal…

“Steve?”

“I’m sorry, Angel. I should be more attentive.”

She smiled. “It’s quite all right. I wanted to ask if you wanted some bread.” She held out the basket that had just been deposited on the table by their waiter.

“Oh, yes, certainly.” He took the basket and buttered a wheat roll. “So, does Valentine’s Day match up to Love Day so far?”

She laughed, the silvery sound always making him shiver in a good way. “Certain things. Honoring Aphrodite is something we hold dear on the Island, but it is done here as well, even if people do not realize it.”

Steve bit into the roll. “I think you’re right.”

They chatted through the appetizers and enjoyed their entrees. People were still stealing quick looks at their table, Steve proud of his date. He still couldn’t quite believe how lucky he was. His fellow pilots told him he was a lucky dog, and he agreed. How did little Stevie Trevor grow up to test the latest jet technology and then wind up the paramour of the most beautiful woman in the world?

The candlelight played on her hair and face, and sparkled off her tiara and bracelet. His stomach fluttered a little when dessert came and he fingered the box in his pocket.

His Angel loved ice cream, eating it with pleasure. Strawberry sauce drizzled over mounds of French vanilla ice cream, sprinkled with chopped nuts. She licked the spoon and winked at him, Steve hiding his smile behind his napkin. She was a tantalizing mix of innocence and sauciness.

When they finished their desserts Steve took a deep breath and brought out the long box. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Angel.”

Wonder Woman took the box with a happy smile and opened it.

“Oh, Steve!” She lifted out the diamond necklace. “It’s beautiful!”

Steve relaxed, pleased at her delight in the gift. “I asked Superman to help me with it. He created the diamonds himself. He said the pattern and shape of the stones are Kryptonian.”

Diana closely examined the irregularly-shaped stones, held together with delicate gold filigree. “They are exquisite, my love.”

Steve smiled. He had offered to pay Superman for his services but the superhero had smiled and said, “How about getting my friends from _The Daily Planet_ passes to attend your next test flight?”

Steve was more than happy to oblige. 

The diamonds sparkled in the candlelight. As the necklace twirled in her grasp, it reflected the candlelight in sparkling ribbons, highlights threading through his Angel’s midnight hair.

“Thank you, Beloved.”

Wonder Woman put on the necklace, eyes sparkling with joy.

“You look absolutely beautiful.”

She smiled and reached into her evening bag, withdrawing a long white box edged in gold. She held it out.

Intrigued, Steve took it and opened the lid.

An oval gold medallion edged in a scallop design rested on white satin. A female figure in ancient Greek battle dress held an upraised sword and round shield in front of a sunburst.

“It’s beautiful,” Steve said, fascinated by the intricate detail.

“Yes.” He looked up to meet Diana’s eyes. “It is the Medal of Athena, to keep thee safe in battle.” Steve smiled as she slipped into oldspeak. “It was fired on Vulcan’s forge 2,000 years ago.”

Steve had been reaching for the fine gold chain to lift it out of the box and drew his hand back.

“Angel,” he gasped, “this is too…too valuable.”

“You mean for one such as you?” He nodded. “But that is precisely why I chose it.” Her hand reached to cover his own. “You will be in combat as a fighter pilot, or by my side. I wish to protect you, Beloved. The Medal of Athena is given to one’s mate of the soul.”

Steve’s hand trembled slightly. Wonder Woman released his hand and he picked up the Medal by its chain. Tiny jewels twinkled in the Medal: yellow, red, green, blue, purple, white.

“Thank you, Beloved,” he whispered.

He put the Medal around his neck and smiled happily.

He took hold of her hand and squeezed it, Wonder Woman lifting his hand and kissing it.

The orchestra started playing and Steve rose, bowing slightly and asking, “May I have this dance?”

Diana’s eyes sparkled and replied, “You may, sir,” and rose from her chair.

Other couples were dancing, too, but Steve and Diana had eyes only for each other. He was mesmerized by her beauty, enhanced by the necklace that sparkled and shimmered in the muted lighting of the chandelier, her grace and power sweeping them along the polished floor and he felt like the luckiest man at the ball with the Princess in his arms.

He hoped that he could be her Prince Charming.

When they returned to their table, Steve decided that a traditional Valentine’s Day was a good thing, indeed.

They smiled at each other in the glow of the candlelight.


	2. To Honor Aphrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Steve pay homage to Aphrodite.

Wonder Woman stepped into the apartment, Steve following her. She paused at the vase of roses inhaling the scent.

“They are beautiful, Beloved.” As Steve came up next to her, gently resting a hand in the small of her back, she turned to him and said, “As are you.”

Steve blushed slightly. His Angel’s directness was amusing and gratifying.

“Thank you,” he said softly, leaning in to kiss her.

Her lips were warm and soft, her mouth tasting of strawberry sauce. Excitement built up in his heart as he slipped his arms around her waist.

She smelled of roses and jasmine, his fingers combing through her hair. When they parted Steve took a rose and tucked it in her hair. Her eyes sparkled to match her necklace, Steve cupping her face.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom, her silver sandals sparkling in the moonlight as she swung her feet, laughter matching the sandals. 

Steve gently dropped her on the bed, her white gown fanning out as she bounced lightly. He unbuttoned his jacket and shrugged it off, discarding his shirt, shoes, socks, and pants while Diana wriggled out of her dress, and they were both naked in moments, Wonder Woman stretching out her arms as she lay back on the bed.

Steve crawled onto the bed, kissing his way up her stomach and chest, her fingers combing through his hair. He kissed the hollow of her throat, her purr tingling through him.

Steve slipped down to slide his tongue over her right breast, teasing her nipple as Diana arched up, her fingers curling in his hair.

He sucked on her nipple, caressing her other breast as her body quivered beneath him. Transferring to her other nipple, he suckled and stroked her hip.

Diana opened her eyes and grasped the back of his head and rolled them over with a quick motion, Steve still pleasuring her. His hands stroked her thighs as she straddled him, releasing her breast as she straightened up, stroking his shoulders.

Her tiara was slightly askew but her necklace was glowing in the moonlight. Her sapphire-blue eyes were wanton as she raked her gaze up and down his body. She grasped his shoulders, raising him up and kissing him hard. He would have bruises in the morning but it was a small price to pay.

Diana laid him back down, then wiggled back to kneel between his legs, taking his cock in her hands as she blew lightly on it. Steve shivered, her delicate touch all the more tantalizing as he knew the steel behind it. That power excited him as she licked her tongue up and down his shaft, his body shuddering as she slowly ran it up to the tip, caressing the slit as he moaned and clutched the sheets.

She massaged and touched and licked until Steve was certain he would go insane. She took her lasso from the nightstand and loosely bound his wrists, looping the ends around the headboard and tying them off. His body tingled at the touch of the lasso and she leaned down as she traced a finger down his chest, whispering, “Fill me now, Beloved.”

He gasped a yes and she lowered herself on his ready cock, strong thighs pumping her body up-and-down as she glowed in the moonlight, her tiara and necklace moonbright, her silver bracelets sparkling as the yellow rose looked exotic in her hair. He grabbed the lasso and held on tight, the golden rope giving him purchase as he thrust, her warmth welcoming him as it always did, his heart racing with excitement as her eyes were starlit with love and lust, all Amazon power and steel wrapped in silken skin and hot wetness.

She was beautiful, so beautiful…

Fingers glided around his thighs and hips, her body so strong and sleek as she crooned softly, her dark hair cascading down her back as she smiled at him…

Stars exploded behind his eyes as he felt himself come, a happy purr from Diana as she arched back, a soft cry escaping her lips, then she drooped down, her hair over her eyes, the rose nearly falling out. She slid off, slipping up his body to kiss him. He smiled as he felt a sense of lassitude come over him, feeling her touch as she cleaned them both, removed her tiara and necklace, then curled up around him after freeing him from the lasso.

He had no regrets about the lasso ending up back on the nightstand. Tonight wasn’t the night for the lasso, no. 

_Tomorrow night, maybe._

He sighed with a smile as Diana pulled the sheets and blanket up over their bodies. “You are happy, my love?” she whispered, placing the yellow rose in his hair as he smiled, her hand touching his new Medal.

He caressed her silken hair. “Oh, yes, my Angel.” He kissed her brow. “Did you enjoy Valentine’s Day, my darling?”

She looked at him with bright eyes. “Oh, yes!” Excitement made her face even more beautiful. “May we partake of the chocolates tomorrow?”

He laughed gently as he wrapped his other arm around her. “Yes, and the strawberries, too.”

She sighed happily as they settled down to sleep while holding on to each other in the moonlight, her whisper of “A fitting homage to Aphrodite” bringing a smile to Steve’s face.

& & & & & &

_My love for you,  
Is like an endless sea,  
Forever and anon,  
You complete me._

  


**Diana’s Classic Victorian  
Valentine Card To Steve**


End file.
